chadtronicfandomcom-20200214-history
Chadtronic
Could you be looking for Chadtronic's Channel, his Twitch account, his Let's Play channel, some of his phrases and lines, ChadtronicGames' playthroughs, or (possibly) Chadtronic Wiki Guides? "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Chadtronic..." -A common phrase Chadtronic says in the intros of his videos. Chadtronic (Chad Bergström), is a 27 year old YouTuber. He is mostly known to make videos like reaction-style videos and fanmade Amiibo showcase videos. His channel is mostly filled with Nintendo-based content, but it sometimes strays off into different categories. Appearance Chadtronic has slick back, blonde hair and regularly wears glasses. He usually wears a light blue shirt in his videos. He appears to be slightly curvy. Personality Chadtronic can be very hyper or calm. In his earlier videos, he is very calm and doesn't overreact. In his reaction videos, however, he is very crazy and screams, laughs and coughs at the same time, falls out of his chair, slams his NES pillow on the ground, and is very hyper. As Chad has stated in a Sonic Boom livestream, the NES pillow rage was only a way to express his anger. It stuck with his fans and now whenever he rages, he smashes the pillow. He also is very lax, however, he can be very frightened at times. This is best seen in his Five Nights At Freddy's Let's Play. Fans Chad's fans are very loyal. They usually send in fan art on Twitter and they make Chadtronic-related toys, shirts, and more. Chad calls his fans "fricks" or in some videos, "Ladies and fricks" from SammyClassicSonicFan overusing the term. There are also multiple parody accounts, for his body or things he owns. There is also an Asian man named Mr. TongWah that will annoy him in his streams. There have also been fakers of Chadtronic on multiple streams. = Youtube Life Chadtronic started his YouTube channel on October 28, 2013. His channel has grossed over 200,000 subscribers and is still growing. He has a second channel called Chadtronic2 (formerly known as ChadtronicAdventures and ChadtronicGames) where he plays games with his friend Evan Pischel. Evan and Chad run a show on Chadtronic2 called "Adventure Bros", where they play games together. Most notably, they play bad video games, so they have something to laugh and talk about. For example, they are currently playing Star Fox Adventures. Gallery chadtronic2.png|Chadtronic, being angry. Chadtronicdoor.png|Chadtronic looking into his door, with a Nether Portal inside. chadtronic3.png|Chadtronic, looking at the camera after seeing what's in his door. Cooltronic.jpg|Chadtronic, wearing pink shades. chad.png|Chadtronic and Future Combat Warrior Sammy. Maxresdefault.jpg|Chadtronic's channel trailer thumbnail, which features him holding his NES pillow. Chadtronic (Channel).png|Chadtronic's current profile picture on multiple medias, which features a cartoonish version of himself. oldchad.png|Chad's first channel icon, used when he did Let's Plays on his main channel. CEhsWIwUsAE2eWh.jpg|Chadtronic freaking out. Chad Cleaning.PNG|Chadtronic cleaning a computer. Chad Drying.PNG|Chadtronic drying a computer. Chad Beatin a PC.PNG|Chadtronic beating the PC with his NES Pillow. chadwithsponge.jpg|Chadtronic with Spongebob Spooktronic.png|Chadtronic's Twitter Profile Picture whenever it's close to Halloween. He is known on Twitter as "Spooktronic" and his Profile Photo is a Boo from the Mario series.''' play button.jpg|Chad with his YouTube Play Button. BestyDerp.jpg|The thumbnail for his Best Fiends video.|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1DUK4jtbbk ChadGoingMLG.PNG|Chadtronic pretending to play Xbox ChadwithFCWS.PNG|Chadtronic Encounters Future Combat Warrior Sammy UvpQ61eu_400x400.png|Jingletronic, Chadtronic's twitter profile picture for December. Trivia * Chadtronic hates the 5th night in Five Nights at Freddy's. You can see the proof here. * Chad's username was originally going to be Chadtality. * Chad's username is Chadtronic because someone who had Chadtronic as their Twitter name gave the name to Chad. * The Parodies speculate about Chad's height to be 5'9. * Chad's favorite game of all time is The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Quotes *"Ladies and gentleman, I'm Chadtronic" **Opening quote for most of his videos. *"Just because something is popular and you don't understand it, doesn't mean it's satanic" **From POKEMON IS SATANIC! Category:Character